warshipsfandomcom-20200213-history
USS Pennsylvania (BB-38)
Serving with distinction in WW1, she served primarily as flagship as the newest battleship of the American Navy. However, it wasn't until WW2 did "Pennsy" become a master of the seas. As flagship of the Pacific fleet, she had been just moved to battleship row after maintenance was made in dry dock during the Attack on Pearl Harbor. Berthed next to the USS Nevada, she was the first ship recorded to open fire on the enemy aircraft. As she was raising steam, Japanese Val dive bombers targeted her. Being struck 7 times, a fire ranged on her well into the following night. If not for the reloading of her ammo (like the rest of the fleet), she would've been a doomed ship. With 7 bomb hits, and 2 torpedo bombs, her captain grounded her next to the USS Nevada, which was the only other battleship to make way Becoming an effective battery, she helped down several more fighters during the final third wave which devastated the facilities. After the Attack was over, she was raised, and repaired. During this she was extensively modernized. Midway Campaign USS Pennsylvania would leave port in time to meet with the other warships sent to repel the Japanese Invasion of Midway. USS Pennsylvania would be flagship of the first counter attack of the Midway Campaign. Sailing into battle, the US forces were met with an overwhelming Japanese fleet, the flagship of which was the IJN Yamato. The Pennsylvania would be heavily damaged by fire from the accompanying IJN Kai. She sailed to Alexandria, one of the few American battleships to do so, before helping shell the beaches of Africa. After this, she was substituted for by the USS Alabama. Transferring back to the Atlantic, she sailed for Norfolk for further overhauls. After an extensive Early-1944 refit, she sailed to Panama and rejoined the Pacific fleet. By this point she was replaced by the USS Iowa. During this period, she was attached to the Midway Invasion force. During the 1943 Second Battle of the Midway Campaign, she engaged in the actual naval conflict, instead of the shelling. IJN Naval Planners gave her very minimal creedence, as she was deemed of little strategic purpose as opposed to the giant new Iowa class battleships. Helping shell the IJN Yezo, Pennsylvania was hit by torpedoes and disabled by aircraft from the Senzohō. Heavily limping, she tried to withdraw from the battle, but aircraft from the reserve IJN Settsu, Located her and her escorts. With minimal maneuverability and low speed, she was a prime target. Taking 3 torpedoes, and several bombs, she burned for 3 hours before damage control managed to control the flooding. Taken under tow, it was thought she could be salvaged, but by the next day it was discovered that she was heavily listing. With her crew evacuated, she slowly sank below the waves. Over all Pennslyvania had 15 Battlestars awarded. The Montana class battleship Utah was renamed USS Pennsylvania in her honor. Category:United States Navy Category:Battleship